


Unsaid

by BabyKai97



Category: Blood Lad
Genre: And bad language in general, Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Breakups, Dumb boys being dumb, Getting Back Together, Just deal with my chaotic ideas, Love, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Rare Pairings, Rarepair, Rated M for f-bombs, Send help please, Staz is a private investigator, Staz is an asshole, Unsaid feelings, Wolf is a doctor, but Wolf loves him anyway, here we are, my heart said oof, turned to fluff, watched this show in one sitting, who knows - Freeform, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28538913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyKai97/pseuds/BabyKai97
Summary: “ I’m not fighting with Fuyumi. Not anymore. We broke up”“What do you mean you and Fuyumi broke up?”“ Shut up! Just shut the fuck up! Why the fuck didn’t you say any of this earlier before we broke up? You wanted to marry me but didn’t because you didn’t want to tie me down? What bullshit is that? How can I believe any of this? You never told me that you ever loved me!”“This asshole loves you Wolf”
Relationships: Past Staz Charlie Blood/Wolf, Past Staz Charlie Blood/Yanagi Fuyumi, Staz Charlie Blood/Wolf
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Unsaid

A door opened and a man came inside. He stumbled inside the apartment leaning against the wall. A loud thud was heard as he dropped his bags on the floor where he removed his shoes. He was breathing harshly as he forced his body to move towards the living room. The man sat in a chair, pulling out his phone dialing a familiar number and pushed the button to put the phone on speaker as it began to ring. 

“ _What the hell do you want cherry blood?_ ” 

“ _It’s Charlie Blood asshole_ ” 

“ _Whatever. What do you want? It’s 1:00 AM_ ” 

“ _I need you to come over_ ” 

“ _*sigh* Usual?_ ” 

“ _Yeah. The usual_ ” 

“ _Be there in 10_ “

The man hung up his phone and dragged his body from the chair to the fridge to grab some beers. 20 minutes later, his front door was knocked on. “Took long enough,” he said, looking at the man standing in front of him after he opened the door. The other man scowled as he shoved the other to the side making a point by slightly digging his elbow into the man’s side making him hiss in pain. 

“Ow Wolf! What the hell is your problem?” the man asked his friend. “What do you think Staz?” Wolf replied, as he pulled the items he needed out of the bag he had brought with him. “It’s 1 AM and I woke you up from a nap?” Staz replied as Wolf pulled up his shirt to look at the injuries he had gotten from the fights he’d gotten into from his job as a private investigator. Staz didn’t move but he winced when Wolf’s fingers went over various bruises. “You didn’t break anything. This time. Sit down” Wolf said, and Staz wasn’t sure if he even heard what he said or just decided to ignore him. 

Staz sat down on the couch in the living room and Wolf sat on the table in front of him facing him. As Wolf worked on cleaning and bandaging his wounds, Staz looked at Wolf. He looked at his face, his hair, everything about him. “Cherry blood” he heard Wolf say and he scowled in response. “I hate that name” Staz replied and Wolf chuckled. “Then pay attention to what I’m saying” Wolf replied, and Staz rolled his eyes. “Sorry doc. What were you saying?” Staz said, and Wolf smiled a little as he rolled his eyes, continuing to tie the bandage. “I said you have to change the bandages and clean the wounds twice a day or they’ll get infected,” Wolf said as he got up, grabbing everything he used. 

Staz got up from the couch after a couple of minutes and followed Wolf into the kitchen, and leaned on the wall. He watched as Wolf scrolled on his phone with AirPods in, as he waited for the coffee maker. Staz looked at Wolf like he was memorizing everything about the man like it was the last time he would see him. 

Being honest with himself, Staz always regretted breaking off what he and Wolf had. He still loved Wolf even when as he dated Fuyumi but he knew he had hurt Wolf when he broke up with the other man. Wolf practically told him he was fine with it and didn’t care but Staz saw how he really felt through his eyes and he knew Wolf was hurting. Staz would love to get back with Wolf but he isn’t sure how the other man would take it but ever since they broke up, whenever Staz would get hurt, no matter what time of day it is or what Wolf was doing, he could always call him and the man would come and tend to his wounds. Afterwards they would sit around and drink beers and talk. But they never talked about what happened between them. 

Staz came out of his thoughts when Wolf called his name. “Sorry what?” Staz said and Wolf snorted. “I asked where your creamer was. Are you sure you didn’t bump your head or anything while at work? You’re spacing out a lot today and that’s not normal. Unless it has something to do with Fuyumi. Did y’all have a fight?” Wolf said holding the mug in one hand as he removed his AirPods with the other. “My bad. Creamer is in the cabinet on the left. And I didn’t bump my head, it’s just been a long day and no I’m not fighting with Fuyumi. Not anymore. We broke up” Staz replied, walking to the fridge to opening it to grab a beer when Wolf shoved the beer out of reach and pushed a bottle of water into Staz’s hand instead. 

“I don’t want fucking water Wolf” Staz said glaring as he opened it. “And I wasn’t asking. I’m forbidding you from drinking alcohol while you heal. Especially with the pain relievers I’m going to give you” Wolf replied as he took a sip from his coffee. “What the hell were you doing out at 1 in the morning and what do you mean you and Fuyumi broke up?” Wolf asked and Staz sighed. “The client I was following today decided to go out clubbing and we didn’t leave until midnight and some people tried to rob him so guess who had to protect his dumb drink ass. Everything else was fine though so he made it home safe” Staz explained frowning when he took a sip of water. 

“What happened between you and Fuyumi?” Wolf asked and Staz shrugged. “We broke up and that’s that. It was a mutual thing. We still had feelings for other people so it was never going to work out” Staz said and Wolf’s grip on his mug tightened. “You still have feelings for someone from your past?” Wolf asked and Staz sighed. “Sucks ass right? I let this person go thinking I was doing them a favor by not holding them back and look at me now still unable to let them go. I really wanted to marry them too. I have the ring and everything but I was too scared to ask and tie them to me and my chaotic life until the end of time” Staz said and Wolf was quiet. “Fuyumi asked me why didn’t you let them make that choice of whether they want to be with you forever? You know what I said? I told her because nobody wants someone who’s always gonna stay in trouble” Staz explained, turning when Wolf slammed his mug down. 

Before Staz could ask what was wrong, Wolf threw a punch into his jaw. Staz fell back onto the floor in shock but then he shook his head smiling. “Shut up! Just shut the fuck up! Why the fuck didn’t you say any of this earlier before we broke up? You wanted to marry me but didn’t because you didn’t want to tie me down? What bullshit is that? How can I believe any of this? You never told me that you ever loved me!” Wolf exclaimed letting all the feelings of hurt from when Staz broke up with him come out. Staz pulled Wolf into a hug, rubbing his hand down Wolf’s back in soothing motions. “I hate you. Fucking asshole” Wolf replied, feeling as Staz laughed. “I know. I’m a big asshole. But this asshole loves you Wolf” Staz replied, pulling back from their embrace enough to look Wolf in the eyes. 

“I love you too. Still pissed off with you though. Also stop getting injured. I’m tired of bandaging you up” Wolf said and Staz chuckled in response kissing Wolf.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year everyone. It’s 2021! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! Not gonna lie not sure where this came from. I did watch blood lad recently and this came literally out of nowhere. 
> 
> These boys really had my heart so I had to write something. 
> 
> Send help please lol


End file.
